This invention relates to methods and systems for measuring and controlling the level of hormones in the circulatory system of an animal, particularly for controlling the level of immune-regulating cytokines such as IL-1, IL-2, and IL-6 ("IL" stands for interleukin) to reduce the likelihood of disease in human beings.
Certain substances in the blood stream of animals are known to have a powerful effect on the action of the immune system, and are involved in its modulation. These substances, which are hormones, include in the human being the immune-regulating cytokines IL-1, IL-2, and IL-6. Although these substances are measurable, their concentration per unit of blood volume is slight. Also, their concentration varies considerably over a relatively short period of time, in part because they have a relatively short half-life; that is, the time for the substance to reduce to one half its concentration is relatively short. Consequently, it has not previously been shown or believed that they vary in a reproducible way in accordance with external stimuli or behavioral action.
It would be desirable to be able to measure accurately the concentration of immune-regulating hormones in the blood stream and to determine how their concentration varies in relation to the application of external stimuli or behavioral action. This would enable the concentration of such hormones to be controlled so as to facilitate the body's ability to combat disease.